goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Boing! (film)
Boing! is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical comedy-drama produced by Xtranormal Animation Studios and Xtranormal Films with distribution by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, due to Disney's ownership of GoAnimate Pictures (now Vyond Pictures) which owned Xtranormal from 2016 till it was folded. Produced and directed by Rich Moore, it is Xtranormal Animation Studios' final film before being absorbed and folded into GoAnimate Animation (now Vyond Animation). Set in a world of talent, the film stars the voices of Trey Songz, T-Pain, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Hart, Sylvester Stallone, Gabriel Iglesias, Mark Hamill, Paul Mooney, Lady Gaga, Rick Ross, DJ Khaled, Ryan Reynolds, and John DiMaggio. Boing! premiered June 6, 2017 at the Dolby Theatre and was released in the United States on June 23, 2017, in 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats to critical acclaim and grossed $1.010 billion worldwide on its $250 million budget. Plot The Grooves are a group of specially talented family members that consists of the mother with the talent of singing "Amy", the father with a special ability of rapping and tap dancing "Roderick", the older brother who is handsome and a talented basketball player with the additional talent of being a magician "Devin", an clumsy aunt but talented cook "Mary", the strict and daredevil uncle "Drew", the little sister with the voice acting abilities "Josephine", and a teenager named "Christopher." Christopher Groove is shown to be talentless and struggles in Talentville, a city where every citizen in the town or living object has at least some type of talent. Christopher is often struggling at his high school, going over the heavy struggles of fitting in with the crowd, getting the girl of his dreams, and often prone to bullying by The Beat-Em Up Squad. On the first day of his sophomore year, he is introduced to his new teacher Mr. Smith and he finds 3 new friends: Jim, Jenifer, and Mike Mike, who all lack talent as well and are bullied by The Beat-Em Up Squad (consisting of Chase, Mick Mick, and Donovan). Christopher is often harassed by the squad most often during school. One day during a school day in November, a new student named Mary Jane Young is introduced to the class and makes Chris fall instantly in love. He attempts to speak to her but ends up getting rejected after the bullies tell her that he is talentless which makes Chris' heartbreak. In an effort to find talent, Chris does everything he does until he accidentally trips over a pogo stick only to bounce right back up and do amazing tricks. Amy and Roderick, who is impressed on his skills signs Chris up for a tournament specifically for tricks on Pogo Sticks. Four months later after becoming undefeated and winning Mary Jane Young who happens to be his girlfriend, a special guest knocks on the door who is revealed to be a "friend" at Chris' school with the name Barney Hughes and asks to play with Chris which ends up being a confrontation to Chris challenging him in a pogo stick contest with the winner becoming the best pogo stick bouncer of all time and the loser banished from Talentville. Chris accepts this challenge, however he needs 3 more teammates, as Barney stated it's a four versus four contest prompting Chris to ask his 3 new friends who decline's his offer as everyone should stick to his own talents. While Chris worried about the contest without any teammates which is in three weeks, Barney Hughes reveals his plot to sabotage Chris and his team in order to win as well as using a specially made pogo stick more powerful than regular ones to cheat his way into victory. Later, the Grooves family are at dinner knowing about the challenge and warning him about the Hughes family is full of cheaters revealing that they cheat their way to victory after Michael Hughes defeated Roderick in a tap dancing contest by sabotaging his shoes into being slippery and bigger than his size. Chris who is still confident about this decides he should still work his way into victory. The next day at school, Jim, Jenifer, and Joseph reveal that they will be Chris' teammates. However, there is one problem, they don't know how to do pogo stick tricks and stunts as good as Chris does so with the help of a trainer, Chris trains his friends to pogo stick well enough for the challenge. Three weeks later and 3 hours before the challenge is set to start, Barney shows his plan to be a complete success explaining it with his teammates who consist of Roderick, Mort, and Joseph known collectively as the cheating team "Dirty Jumpers". When the challenge begins, Chris and his friends do the best tricks of all time which pleases the crowd, however Barney and his mean teammates does tricks even better than Chris and his squad. Chris, who is angered, comes back for round 2 until all of a sudden Jim and Joseph gets knocked out cold while attempting to do a 150 foot maneuver severely knocking them unconscious which pleases Barney. During the third round, all of Barney's teammates fail the fall and are knocked out. The challenge which goes into a sudden death round, involves the two players having a pogo fight and the winner is the last person standing in the challenge area. Before the challenge starts, Roderick reveals that Chris' grandfather was also a pogo stick professional who died during a tournament after his rival pushed him so hard off the pogo stick that he hit a wall hard giving him trauma killing him instantly and Chris who is worried decides he should quit. While quitting, Chris has a daydream speaking to his grandfather telling him that he shouldn't quit and should keep the family legacy going motivating Chris to continue. When the challenge starts, Barney and Chris are pogo fighting. Barney who is determined to win the challenge and Mary, attempts to knock and kill him doing the same exact maneuver that Chris' grandfather died from. Chris gets knocked out cold, and is told by his dead grandfather to use the Groovy Jump. Chris wakes up and Barney attempts the deadly move again where this time Chris does the Groovy Jump making, Barney run out the challenge area and knocks himself into a wall, declaring Chris as the winner. While Chris earns a trophy, a coach reveals that Barney and his squad was cheating all along with Barney, Jonny, Yarg, and Mort being put in the handcuffs while they're all knocked out cold. Mary later runs up to Chris and kisses him on the lips with Chris realizing that he needs to check up on his friends as he believes that they have died until they get up and show the armor and headgear that they had on the whole time which makes Chris proud. During 5 months after the challenge, Chris and his friends become the most popular students where he earns the biggest amount of respect, Barney and his squad (all with broken bones and heavily bruised) wake up in a police car being sent to jail, and the Grooves are given the biggest medal of honor. A content Chris is shown to narrate about the best time he had with his life turning from horrible and bad to happy and well. In a post-credits scene, Barney Hughes is shown in a prison cell plotting for revenge, realizes that Terry Torres is his cell partner. Torres who is fed up of his horrible revenge plans, decides to punch Hughes knocking him unconscious, telling the audience what a crazy man he is. Voice cast * Trey Songz as Christopher "Chris" Groove, a teenage high school student who has no talent and the middle child of the Groove family. * Kevin Hart as Jim, one of Chris' friends. * Lady Gaga as Jenifer, one of Chris' friends. * Ryan Reynolds as Mike Mike, one of Chris' friends. * Elizabeth Banks as Mary Jane Young, Chris' love interest. * Mark Hamill as Roderick Groove, Chris' rapping and tap dancing father. * TBA as Amy Groove, Chris' singing mother. * TBA as Devin Groove, Chris' older brother and a basketball player with a talent of being a magician. He is the oldest of the Groove children. * TBA as Aunt Mary, the clumsy aunt and a talented cook. * TBA as Uncle Drew, the strict uncle and a daredevil. * TBA as Josephine, Chris' younger sister with her voice acting abilities and the youngest of the Groove children. * T-Pain as Barney Hughes, the main antagonist. * DJ Khaled as Chase, a school bully who consistently torments Chris for his lack of talent and is the leader of The Beat-Em Up Squad. * Sylvester Stallone as Roderick, a member of the Dirty Jumpers. * Paul Mooney as Mort, a member of the Dirty Jumpers. * Gabriel Iglesias as Joseph, a member of the Dirty Jumpers. Production Development Xtranormal Productions first began exploring a possible live action/animation biography film of author and poet Hans Jim Butler sometime in late 1937. In March 1940, Ralph Jenkins suggested a co-production to film producer Samuel Goldwyn, where Goldwyn's studio would shoot the live-action sequences of Andersen's life and Jenkins' studio would animate Butler's fairy tales. The animated sequences would be based on some of Jenkins' best known works, such as The Little Egg, The Speechless Girl, Tiny Men in my Backyard, and The Talentless Boy. However, the studio encountered difficulty with The Talentless Boy, as it could not find a way to adapt it to modern audiences. Even as far back as the 1930s and 1940s, it was clear that the source material contained great cinematic possibilities, but the Talentless boy character proved to be too problematic. After the United States entered World War II, the studio began to focus on making wartime propaganda, which caused development on the Xtranormal–Goldwyn project to grind to a halt in 1942. Goldwyn went on to produce his own live-action film version in 1954, entitled Jim Butler Musically, with Farley Granger as Butler, Charles Vidor directing, Moss Hart writing, and Frank Loesser penning the songs. All of Andersen's fairy tales were, instead, told in song and ballet in live-action, like the rest of the film. It went on to receive six Academy Award nominations the following year. Back at Xtranormal, The Talentless Boy, along with other Butler fairy tales (including The Little Egg), were shelved. Later efforts In the late 1990s, Xtranormal Animation Studios started developing a new adaptation of The Snow Queen after the tremendous success of their recent films during the Xtranormal Renaissance era (1989–1999), but the project was scrapped completely in late 2003, when Genndy Tartakovsky reportedly quit the project and went on to work on another project which became Chicken Head (2016). Even before then, Harvey Fierstein pitched his version of the story to Xtranormal's executives after pitching a film to Disney that would later become Frozen, but was turned down by both studios. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, Warner Bros. Animation animator Chuck Jones, and Ron Clements reportedly all tried their hand at it, but failed. After a number of unsuccessful attempts from 2000 to 2002, Xtranormal shelved the project again. During one of those attempts, Irving Mitts, then-chairman and chief executive officer of Xtranormal Entertainment, offered his support to the project and suggested doing it with Disney with their Oscar-winning director John Lasseter at Pixar after the then-expected renewal of Pixar's contract with Disney which would've made this the second co-production between Pixar and Xtranormal with the first being New GoAnimate The Sequel. But negotiations between Pixar, Xtranormal, and Disney collapsed in January 2004 and that contract was never renewed. Instead, Mitt's successor Walker Callahan negotiated Xtranormal Entertainment's purchase of AsaelToons Studios in January 2006 for $9.8 billion and Lasseter was promoted to chief creative officer of both Pixar and Disney Animation after Disney's purchase of Pixar for $7.4 billion in the same month. As a result of all this, Disney dropped out of production for the film. The next attempt started in 2007, when John Lasseter was able to convince Rich Moore (who co-directed the 1998 film Dashin' Shots which was co-produced with Disney) to return to Xtranormal Animation from Palm-Tree Animation (where he had recently co-directed the Oscar-nominated 2006 film Aldo); that September, Moore pitched several ideas to Lasseter, one of which was The Talentless Boy. Buck later revealed that his initial inspiration for The Talentless Boy was not the Butler fairy tale itself, but that he wanted "to do something different on the definition of finding and expressing yourself." "Xtranormal had already done the 'happy ending' thing, so I thought it was time for something new," he recalled. It turned out Lasseter had been interested in The Talentless Boy for a long time; back when Pixar was working with Disney on Toy Story in the 1990s, he saw and was "blown away" by some of the pre-production art from Disney's prior attempts. Development began under the title Christopher, The Talentless Boy, which was planned to be traditionally animated. According to John DiMaggio, he first became involved with the film at that early stage, when the plot was still relatively close to the Jim Butler's fairy tale with Martin Lawrence providing Christopher's speaking voice while his singing voice is provided by Phil LaMarr, similar to Disney's casting during the the Disney Renaissance era (1989–1999). By early 2009, the project entered development hell once again, when the studio again failed to find a way to make the story and the talentless boy character work as well as Disney dropping out of producing the film once again. Revitalization On December 22, 2011, following the surprisingly huge success of Erika and Michael: The Movie which was released by Everest Pictures a film production and distribution subsidiary of Xtranormal Entertainment, Xtranormal announced a new title for the film, Boing!, and a release date of November 14, 2014. A month later, it was confirmed that the film would be a computer-animated feature in stereoscopic 3D, instead of the originally intended hand-drawn animation. Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez joined the project and started writing songs for Boing! in January 2012. On March 5, 2012, it was announced that Moore would be directing, with Jim Diesel and James Brown producing. After Xtranormal decided to advance The Talentless Boy into development again, one of the main challenges Moore and Brown faced was the main antagonist which was according to Moore being the hardest to decide, The studio has a tradition of screening animated films in development every twelve weeks, then holding lengthy "notes sessions" in which its directors and screenwriters from different projects provide extensive "notes" on each other's work. Moore and Brown presented their storyboards to Lasseter, and the entire production team adjourned to a conference to hear his thoughts on the project. Art director Michael Giaimo later acknowledged Lasseter as the "game changer" of the film: "I remember John saying that the latest version of The Talentless Boy story that Chris Buck and his team had come up with was fun, very light-hearted. But the characters didn't resonate. They aren't multi-faceted. Which is why John felt that audiences wouldn't really be able to connect with them." The production team then addressed the film's problems, drafting several variations on The Talentless Boy story until the characters and story felt relevant. At that stage, the first major breakthrough was the decision to rewrite the film's protagonist, Christopher (who was based on the Gerda character from The Talentless Boy), as the younger sibling of Elsa, thereby effectively establishing a family dynamic between the characters.To fully explore the unique dynamics of such relationships, Xtranormal Animation convened a "Family Summit," at which women from all over the studio who grew up being behind their family were asked to discuss their relationships with their family members . However, the film was taken off Xtranormal film schedule along with other films due to financial problems with the studio which required Disney to co-produce and distribute the film for Xtranormal. Casting Singer Trey Songz was cast as the voice of Christopher on March 5, 2015. Lee admitted that Songz' casting selection was influenced after the filmmakers listened to a series of songs that he had made such as Can't Help But Wait, Neighbors Know My Name, and Bottoms Up as well as his performances in previous other films like Preacher's Kid and Texas Chainsaw 3D. Songz completed his recording sessions while on tour, and subsequently re-recorded some of her character's lines after his performances, as he wanted his recording to be as perfect and faultless based on his hearing. Songz was called in to re-record dialogue for the film "probably 20 times," which is normal for lead roles in Xtranormal animated films whose scripts are still evolving. As for his approach to the role of Christopher, Songz enthused that he had "dreamed of being in a Xtranormal animated film" since he was 7 years old, saying, "I always loved Xtranormal animation, but there was something about the males that was unattainable to me. Their posture was too good and they were too well-spoken, and I feel like I really made this boy much more relatable and weirder and scrappier and more excitable and awkward. I'm really proud of that." T-Pain, a fellow singer that has worked with Songz, was cast as Barney Hughes, the main antagonist. T-Pain had formerly auditioned for Erika and Michael: The Movie in 2008, but did not get the part. However, Erika and Michael's casting director, Jamie Sparer Roberts, preserved a recording of T-Pain's audition for the film on videotape, and on the basis of that, asked him to audition while being alongside with Songz for Boing!. Before they were officially cast, Songz and T-Pain deeply impressed the directors and producers at an early table read; after reading the entire script out loud. Songz had suggested that idea when she visited T-Pain at his California home to prepare together for the table read. Between April 2016 and January 2017, the casting of secondary characters were announced, including Elizabeth Banks as Mary Jane Young, Christopher's high school crush who he tries his hardest to win over despite not having talent alongside Sylvester Stallone, Paul Mooney, and Gabriel Iglesias as Roderick, Mort, and Joseph who are members of Barney's team "Dirty Jumpers", [Duvall|Robert Duvall as Grandpa Ree, the deceased Grandpa to Christopher, Kevin Hart, Lady Gaga, and Ryan Reynolds as Christopher's newly found best friends Jim, Jenifer, and Mike Mike with record executive/rapper [[wikipedia:Rick Ross|Rick Ross cast as Devin, Christopher's older brother who has talent in basketball, DJ Khaled as Chase, a fellow student at Christopher's high school who bullies Chris and is the leader of The Beat-Em Up Squad, and Mark Hamill as Roderick Groove, Christopher's rapping and tap dancing father who believes that his son has talent. Animation Unlike Xtranormal Animation's most recent film Chicken Head which was co-produced by Sony Pictures Animation, Boing! employed a unique artistic style by blending together features of both computer-generated imagery (CGI) and traditional hand-drawn animation. One advantage that Xtranormal had with Boing! was was the introduction of all new technology the company will use and the upgrading of most animation since Chicken Head. From the beginning, Moore knew that Eric Goldberg was the best candidate to develop the style he had in mind – which would draw from the best Xtranormal hand-drawn classics of the 1950s, the Xtranormal Little Kiddy Story Books, and mid-century modern design – and persuaded him to come back to Xtranormal to serve as the art director for Boing!. Moore, Lasseter, and Goldberg were all old friends who had first met during the production of GoAnimate Animation's New GoAnimate The Movie, and Goldberg had previously served as the art director for Disney's Sirica (2001), which Moore had worked on as a supervising animator. To create the look of Boing!, Goldberg began pre-production research by reading extensively about popular modern day life and taking a trip to Lost Angeles. Disney eventually sponsored three research field trips. Animators and special effects specialists were dispatched to Jackson Hole, Wyoming, to experience walking, running, and falling in deep snow in a variety of types of attire, including long skirts (which both female and male personnel tried on); while lighting and arts teams visited a Hotel in Chicago to study how people talk and move. "We had a very short time schedule for this film, so our main focus was really to get the story right but we knew that Rich Moore is keen on truth in the material and creating a believable world, and again that doesn't mean it's a realistic world – but a believable one. It was important to see the scope and scale of Norway, and important for our animators to know what it's like," Del Vecho said. "There is a real feeling of Lawrence of Arabia scope and scale to this," he finished. During 2015, while Giaimo and the animators and artists conducted preparatory research and developed the film's overall look, the production team was still struggling to develop a compelling script, as explained above. That problem was not adequately solved until November 2015, and the script would later require even more significant revisions after that point. As a result, the single "most daunting" challenge facing the animation team was a short schedule of less than 12 months to turn Lee's still-evolving shooting script into an actual film. Other films like Pixar's Toy Story 2 had been successfully completed on even shorter schedules, but a short schedule necessarily meant "late nights, overtime, and stress." Lee estimated the total size of the entire team on Boing! to be around 600 to 650 people, "including around 70 lighting people, 70-plus animators," and 15 to 20 storyboard artists. Del Vecho explained how the film's animation team was organized: "On this movie we do have character leads, supervising animators on specific characters. The animators themselves may work on multiple characters but it's always under one lead. I think it was different on Tangled, for example, but we chose to do it this way as we wanted one person to fully understand and develop their own character and then be able to impart that to the crew. Hyrum Osmond, the supervising animator on Olaf, is quiet but he has a funny, wacky personality so we knew he'd bring a lot of comedy to it; Christopher's animator, Becky Bresee, it's her first time leading a character and we wanted her to lead Anna." Acting coach Warner Loughlin was brought in to help the film's animators understand the characters they were creating. In order to get the general feeling of each scene, some animators did their own acting. "I actually film myself acting the scene out, which I find very helpful," said animation supervisor Rebecca Wilson Bresee. This helped her discover elements that made the scene feel real and believable. Barney's supervising animator was Wayne Unten, who asked for that role because he was fascinated by the complexity of the character and his hip culture as well as attitude and wit. Unten carefully developed Barney's facial expressions and movements in order to bring out his selfishness, bad sportsmanship, and rudeness as contrasted against Christopher's courage, motivation, and good sportmanship. He also studied videos from Menzel's recording sessions and animated Barney's body motions and expressions to match T-Pain's breathing. Head of Animation, Lino DiSalvo, said, "The goal for the film was to animate the most believable CG characters you've ever seen." Regarding the look and nature of the film's cinematography, Goldberg was greatly influenced by Jack Cardiff's work in Black Narcissus. According to him, it lent a hyper-reality to the film: "Because this is a movie with such scale and we have the Norwegian fjords to draw from, I really wanted to explore the depth. From a design perspective, since I was stressing the horizontal and vertical aspects, and what the fjords provide, it was perfect. We encased the sibling story in scale." Ted D. McCord's work in The Sound of Music was another major influence for Goldberg. Goldberg also wanted to ensure that modern day fashions, culture and jobs, were critical factors in designing the environment of Arendelle. Goldberg, whose background is in traditional animation, said that the art design environment represents a unity of character and environment and that he originally wanted to incorporate saturated colors, which is typically ill-advised in computer animation. For further authenticity, some of the cast members such as Trey Songz and T-Pain was brought into the studio for animators to study their movements on the pogostick in order to perfectly match this to animate. Another important issue Goldberg insisted on addressing was casual outfits, in that he "knew from the start" it would be a "casual film." To realize that vision, he brought in character designer Jean Gillmore to act as a dedicated "costume designer". While traditional animation simply integrates costume design with character design and treats clothing as merely part of the characters, computer-generated animation regards costume as almost a separate entity with its own properties and behaviors – and Boing! required a level of as-yet untried detail, down to minutiae like fabrics, buttons, trim, and stitching. Gillmore explained that her "general approach was to meld the modern daytime of the United States (give or take), with the shapes and garment relationships and details of popular clothing lines in the 21st century." This meant using primarily wool fabric with accents of velvet, linen, and silk. During production, Goldberg and Gillmore "ran around" supplying various departments with real-world samples to use as references; they were able to draw upon both the studio's own in-house library of fabric samples and the resources of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts' costume division in Fullerton, California. The film's "look development artists" (the Disney job title for texture artists) created the digitally painted simulation of the appearance of surfaces, while other departments dealt with movement, rigging and weight, thickness and lighting of textile animation. This complex and hard look made the budget on the film pricey making it the most expensive Xtranormal Animation Studios film of all time. Soundtrack Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Boing! was released for digital download on September 26, 2017, on Google Play, the iTunes Store, and Amazon Video. It was subsequently released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-ray Disc and DVD on October 24, 2017. Bonus features for the Blu-ray release include "The Making of Boing!", a three-minute musical production about how the film was made, "The Pogo Stick", an inside look at how Disney tried to adapt the original fairy tale into an animated feature, four deleted scenes with introduction by the directors, the original theatrical short Get a Horse!, and the film's teaser trailer, while the DVD release includes the Get a Horse! theatrical short, and the film's teaser trailer. On its first day of release on Blu-ray and DVD, Boing! sold 3.2 million units, becoming one of the biggest home video sellers in the last decade, as well as Amazon's best-selling children's disc of all time. The digital download release of the film also set a record as the fastest-selling digital release of all time. Boing! finished its first week at No. 1 in unit sales in the United States, selling more than three times as many units as other 19 titles in the charts combined, according to the Nielsen's sales chart. The film sold 3,969,270 Blu-ray units (the equivalent of $79,266,322) during its first week, which accounted for 50 percent of its opening home media sales. It topped the U.S. home video sales charts for six non-consecutive weeks out of seven weeks of release, as of December 5, 2017. In the United Kingdom, Frozen debuted at No. 1 in Blu-ray and DVD sales on the Official Video Chart. According to Official Charts Company, more than 500,000 copies of the film were sold in its two-day opening (October 24 – October 26, 2017). During its three first weeks of release in the United Kingdom, Boing! sold more than 1.45 million units, becoming the biggest-selling video title of 2017 so far in the country. Boing! has sold 2,025,000 Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo sets in Japan in 4 weeks, becoming the fastest-selling home video to sell 2 million copies, beating the previous record of 11 weeks by Spirited Away. Frozen also holds the records for highest number of home video units sold on the first official day of sales and in the first official week of sales in Japan. As of the end of 2017, the film earned $308,026,545 in total US home media sales. It is one of the best-selling home media releases, having moved over 18 million units as of March 2018. Reception Box office Boing! grossed $406.1 million in the United States and Canada and $604.3 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $1.010 billion against a budget of $250 million. Worldwide, it is the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2017, the second highest animated film of 2017 (placing second among animated films behind only Despicable Me 3), the third highest-grossing original film (behind Paradoria and Avatar), the seventh-highest-grossing animated film, and the third-highest-grossing 2017 film released by Disney behind Beauty and the Beast and Star Wars: The Last Jedi as well as the highest grossing Disney animated film of 2017. Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $369.2 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues, making it the third most profitable release of 2017. North America In the United States and Canada, the film opened alongside the wide expansion of The Big Sick and was projected to gross $65-80 million in its opening weekend. Boing! opened across 4,229 theaters, of which 3,100 showed the film in 3D. It grossed $7.8 million during its Thursday night showings, which is the biggest non-sequel film of all time for Xtranormal. The film then earned $49 million on its opening day. In opening weekend, it exceeded expectations and grossed $104.2 million, finishing first at the box office. This marks the biggest for an original Disney/Xtranormal animated film, the third biggest for a Xtranormal original film, the studio's fifth-biggest of all time, and the third biggest June animated opening. In its second weekend, the film fell by 42% to $60.4 million while dropping to second place, behind newcomer ''Despicable Me 3''. In its third weekend, it grossed $43.5 million after having a 28% drop. It ended its theatrical run on December 14, 2017 playing for a total of 174 days on theaters with a total gross of $406,133,101. It became the second-grossing animated film of 2017, the highest-grossing animated Disney film of 2017, the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2017, the eighteenth-highest-grossing Disney film, and the thirty-fourth-highest-grossing film of all time. Outside North America Internationally, Boing! received a scattered release as Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International took advantage of school holidays in various markets. The film went into general release in 53 countries in the months of February and March, ahead, and along with, its North American release. It was released in a total of 68 countries. It earned an estimated $14.2 million in its opening weekend from four countries on 638 screens. It added $33.5 million in its second weekend from 10 countries. In its third weekend, it grossed $62.9 million from 26 countries, coming in first place at the international box office. It finally topped the international box office, earning $126.4 million from 56 countries in its fourth weekend. It added $91.5 million from 56 countries, an increase of 25% from its previous weekend. In Australia and India it landed at No. 1. It passed the $600 million mark in its 12th weekend. It had the biggest opening day of all time for an animated film in 16 countries, the biggest opening day of all time for a Xtranormal film, and Disney's biggest opening day of all time in 5 countries. It broke opening records for a Disney or Xtranormal film in Germany ($36.1 million), Hong Kong ($2.9 million), Poland ($1.3 million) and India, the second-biggest for Disney in France ($10.3 million) and 6 other countries, the biggest opening of all time in Mexico ($23.8 million) and the biggest in Russia and the CIS ($8.6 million). In the UK and Ireland, with no competition, the film had a £4.97 million ($6.1 million) opening weekend from 579 theaters, including £1.81 million ($2.9 million) worth of previews, debuting in first place. Other notable openings were witnessed in, Japan ($8.5 million), Germany ($7.5 million), South Korea ($5 million), Spain ($5.3 million), Australia ($4.1 million), and Colombia ($3 million). In China, it opened on Sunday, May 31 and earned $16.3 million on its opening day, marking the second-biggest opening day for an animated film ever in China, only behind Despicable Me 2 at time. It went on to earn $53.7 million through its 8-day opening (Sunday to Sunday) and $17.7 million for the weekend alone (Friday to Sunday). It went into general releases for 30 days in China. Boing! became the highest-grossing Disney animated, Xtranormal or GoAnimate film of all time in Mexico, the Philippines, India, and Ukraine and in Russia, it is the highest-grossing Disney film and the first Disney film to exceed one billion rubles. Outside North America, it is the highest-grossing Xtranormal film, the twelfth-highest-grossing film, the tenth-highest-grossing Disney film and the sixth-highest-grossing film of 2017. Critical reaction Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Franchise Boing! Sequel Coming soon! Animated series Coming soon! Television special Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:PG Rated Movies Category:2017 Films Category:2017 films Category:2010s Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Xtranormal Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films